The Ultimate Hunger Games Two! SYOT Edition!
by Voldemort12
Summary: Hello, lovelies. I know what you're thinking. If this one is two, then what is one? Well, my friend, 111hungergames, posted the first one on this very day. Sadly, his was deleted. And I'm a better writer, so I'm going to write a SYOT for you! I'll change this description when I get some response. SYOC OPEN
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I am really, really, really, really, really, really happy to be announcing a SYOT for you wonderful people. Obviously, a SYOT is where you submit a character, and each of these chars must be great. Additionally, please use the form on my profile to determine them. Bless all of you who decide to submit to me, because this is gonna be so amazing, everybody. How exciting! Anyways… off to… the announcement.

I present to you, the 100th Hunger Games

"Hello, everyone. I am Oofie Trinket, a descendant of Effie Trinket! Today, I am here to announce to you the secret of this Hunger Games." A woman with a green wig screamed at the top of her lungs full of excitement and fervor. "Over to you, Flickerman!"

A plump man with marine hair jumped, "Uh, yes! Hello, Panem! I am Seether Flickerman, descendant of Caesar Flickerman. As you can see, this is a great group of people to be running the games. The gamebakers are too cool for school. Anyways. It's a Quarter Quail!"

"Yes, Seether! That's exactly right!" Oofie squealed! "And so… we have an amazing surprise! Obviously…"

Seether's eyes glazed over, "Can I please read the card?"

Oofie clapped, "I was just going to ask! Here you are!"

"The 100th Hunger Games. The fourth Quarter Quail… the theme is… secrecy!"

Oofie's face lit up. "What does that mean, honey?"

Then, the head gamebaker, Corrn Sttarch said, "Aye, gurl, it means that… we will choose the tributes at random, kidnap them from their homes, and only release their backstories to the public! No reapings! Nothing. At. All. We hope to achieve an extra layer of suspense in doing that! It'll be very exciting…"

"Well, there you have it, dears!" Oofie said with a twirl of her dress. "Secrecy and lies! Deception! Won't that be fun, Panem, won't that be fun!"

The TV turned off.

THERE YOU GO NO PLEASE SUBMIT I AM SO EXCITED I'M IN ALL CAPS.


	2. Filler

**Hey, this is really just filler until the excitement starts. plz submit more**

The games were fast-approaching, and the humans in the districts supposedly were angry. Nobody knew who was going to be in it, but nobody complained, because the Peacemakers had machine guns.

"Ooh, this is just so exciting!" Oofie squealed, having seen the cast of children to abduct. "I love them already!"

Corrn Sttarch agreed, "Yes, it will most assuredly be… interesting. I like this assortment. Especially, the district 12 girl, she ratchet."

"What?" Seether said, unsure as to his vocabulary.

"Ratchet," Corrn Sttarch said, "It's what all the kids are saying these days? How else am I supposed to seem cool."

Propaganda was clearly in order, because the people were mad. So they decided to send posters around the districts to quell them before the epic quail games.

It showed multiple illuminati symbols in a circle, and pictures of multiple celebrities.

"Everybody has a secret," it said, and as they expected, it worked. But still, the people had an insanitary desire for blood. They started drinking their own blood, which was pink because of pollution, in light of the games. Obviously, everyone was ready. It was only a matter of days before the tributes were unveiled.

** Yeah, yeah, it's filler. Please, I need more submissions.**


	3. More Filler

** Another filler, oh, btw, I didn't accept your character, because it's illegal on this site to accept through reviews, so I'm not taking it until you make an account. Sorry for the inconvenience, but that's just how it is…**

Their cheers,

Your tears,

Blood drips from your hands,

Their lies,

Your cries,

You stand where the victor stands.

Was it worth it, worth the death,

Destruction, to your right and left?

Would you have, rather died?

Left someone else to bathe in pride?

Do you need the luxery,

Raid the Capitol's treasury?

A web they span to hide their lies.

A trick of the light in ways.

Jewels on your clothes stained red,

The blood of the childrens drained lives.

You must gt up in the morning,

Their haunting faces in your eyes.

You are the victor but you haven't won.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

Frantic feet

Pound the dry earth

Racing

From the hunter, fast pursuing

To be caught is to die

To endure pain

And the shame of knowing

That you have lost

Their twisted Games

-o-o-o-o-o-o-

My name is known through all the Districts,

I'm the face of all the games.

After all, I'm Ceaser Flickman,

my fortune is in fame.

But every year I know there's something,

something I can't explain,

and every year, my salary never covers

all my heartache and pain.

How can I stand upon that stage,

knowing that the children will die?

The guilt never passes, the pain never laeves,

the days go by and by...

**There's some poetry for you guys, merry Christmas**


End file.
